metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Cavalrymen in Hell
Iron Cavalrymen in Hell is the third mission from Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001. Mission briefing More soldiers, more carnage. You have a huge climbing ahead, and now the weapons are more scarce. Mission walkthrough You start the mission at the bottom of the Kathehirt Valley, and obviously must climb to the top. Quickly dispatch the bazooka soldiers before they annoy you. Some parachute soldiers will come as well, and after dealing with them an R-Shobu will also appear. After destroying it, an elevator will appear, jump on it and slice the shielded soldier. Quickly finish the bazooka soldier on the other side before jumping. Now you have a huge switch and a TNT barrel behind it. You must hit the switch so the barrel is exposed, but be careful with the bazooka soldiers that will appear. After destroying it, continue climbing and kill the fanatics throwing rolling mines before advancing. On the upper platform some soldiers will be rolling big snowballs, just jump over them. Get the Heavy Machine Gun on the upper platform. Now Allen O'Neil will appear to finish you, so be prepared for a tough fight. Stay on one of the upper platforms all the time, he will jump down. If he is on the opposite side, throw grenades at him and he will retreat. If he is behind you, he will usually try to shoot diagonally. If he is over you, he will throw grenades aimed at you, so move carefully. Don't try to get near him or he will slice you. After finishing Allen, proceed. Destroy the Iron Iso and kill the soldier before entering the warehouse. One of the crates on the upper platform contains a Shotgun, which will be very useful. Cream the soldiers and the Di-Cokkas with the shotgun and destroy the TNT barrel. The entire warehouse will collapse. Enter the Metal Slug and soon a Girida-O will show up. Destroy it and advance. You can now choose between the upper or the lower platform, but it doesn't make much difference. More Girida-Os will appear, one in the bottom and one in the upper platform. The upper one will only shoot up in order to hit on the bottom, so watch out. Proceed, and two more Girida-Os will appear, this time with soldiers. After finishing them all, advance to the boss of the area. Prisoner list *Right at the beginning of the stage; *In the next platform after killing the first bazooka soldier; *Before you enter the warehouse, under a tree; *As you enter the warehouse, on a pile of sandbags; *After you destroy the three Di-Cokkas, hanged over the TNT barrel; *After you destroy the first Girida-O, on the bottom platform; *Over the previous one, in the upper platform; *(random)(2) Will appear randomly as you destroy the second tree; *As you approach the boss; *(many) Will fall from time to time as you're fighting the boss; Trivia *The drawing that you see in the Info Box, the tank that Marco or Tarma sees, may resemble a British Churchill VII. But in truth, it is the Tani-Oh.